


Poetical Sketches

by Asteraster



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: * I curse my starsin bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me so low. 选自威廉·布莱克诗集《诗意的素描》，题目亦出于此。*文中存在与威廉·布莱克相关典故，作者懒得一一标注。Patti Smith部分内容有引用个人传记。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 9





	Poetical Sketches

*

皮特张开嘴，试着尽量不让声带震动。他的下颌微微发酸，迫使他回想起几个小时前发生的事情。阳光用这段时间从另一面墙上爬了过来，他躺在床垫上，口干舌燥，努力找到这辈子发出的最轻的声音。

“Carlos”冲破的气音让他的喉咙咯吱作响。

“嗯？”卡尔正在房间另一端，背对着皮特，半只胳膊埋进衣橱里翻找，他停下来，转过身，等着皮特接下来的话。

他还是听到了。从某段时间开始，皮特意识到卡尔总是可以听见自己喊他，他试着把声音放低，或是挑对方专心看书的时候，有几次皮特甚至觉得自己只是张了张嘴，卡尔还是看了过来。

皮特没有说话。卡尔翻了个白眼，朝他走过来。皮特自觉往里靠了靠，让对方也能躺下来。卡尔把一顶深红色的礼帽压在他的胸口上，里面神奇地有一小杯酒精。皮特一饮而尽，他本来想要香烟，“如果你把床单烧出洞，我妈就在你的菜里投毒。”卡尔说，于是他们只能满足于酒精。

“你妈邀请我来，可能就是想给我投毒。”

“是我邀请了你。”卡尔纠正他。

皮特支起身子，环顾整个房间。这是卡尔的家，他听到一个声音在自己的心里说，在他们在伦敦遇见之前，这里曾是卡尔的家，鉴于他们在伦敦的居住水平，或许现在仍是唯一可以称作家的地方。

就像所有男孩的房间一样，这个家里有着不搭配的书桌和床，一面墙被海报遮满，角落堆满杂物。时间，皮特知道要用很多时间才能积攒起这么多海报和杂物，还有书桌，它显得如此格格不入，因为它来自卡尔父母的青年时期，甚至有可能来自屋子的上一个主人。卡尔一直对自己的父母讳莫如深，他们一起在伦敦度过了很多次圣诞和新年，然后在日历上非常普通的一天，卡尔把行李箱拖出来丢在皮特眼前，“我要回家过个周末，你也应该来。”

皮特笃信卡尔把他们房间的周末使用权租给了某个穷困潦倒的艺术家，“他们缺不缺开场乐队？我们的歌挺不错的。”紧接着，他又觉得是因为卡尔担心自己一个人会把他刚刚领到手的工资挥霍一空。在一杯泼在脸上的热茶和一场小型斗殴之后，“我只想让你看看我之前的日子。”卡尔怒气冲冲大喊，皮特终于闭上了嘴。

他的沉默一直持续到了卡尔家。卡尔说他什么也不用准备，从车站出来，皮特开始沿路摘下花花草草，到了卡尔家门前时，他的手里已经有了一捧小小的花束。卡尔的母亲拥抱他们，皮特想说些什么，但是被不耐烦的卡尔拽走了。在皮特的视角中，卡尔拽开一扇门，把自己推进去，然后又消失了，回来时手里拿着一瓶威士忌，把酒精随手放在书桌上，然后开始吻自己。肩膀被推着向下压，卡尔在劝他下坠。皮特跪下来，给予对方更多吻，他往上看，卡尔的神情和他在台上时如出一辙，盯着远方天顶上的某处。皮特知道这是羞涩和紧张的缘故，在其他人眼里这神情另有寓意，他闭上眼，听着对方变得粗重的呼吸。

有人这样和他说，你们在台上，看上去一个像是殉道者，另一个则为爱感到羞愧。

羞愧，皮特小心翼翼地把这个词藏在吻和吮吸里。他听到响动，然后是卡尔的湿润的手指，在他的眼皮上颤抖，轻轻向下挤压。有液体被揉进去，皮特开始哭泣，他的眼睛尝到了威士忌的味道。在模糊的视线中，墙上的海报朝他扑过来，浅色的印刷水彩画，树上的天使，和其他乐队海报格格不入。他的天使在高处，带着血、火和瘟疫，将他吞噬。

*

“帕蒂也有一副撕下来的威廉·布莱克。”皮特翻了个身，抬起一只胳膊指着墙上的那副天使。“罗伯特从工作的地方偷出来送给她。”

“谁。”

“帕蒂·史密斯，罗伯特是她的爱人。”皮特谈起他们，就像在说在洗衣店遇到的熟人。

“说说看。”卡尔把枕头丢到地毯上，给自己腾出更舒服的一块位置。

“那是原版画册中的一副，上面还有布莱克的花押字水印。罗伯特把那幅画抽出来，藏进裤筒。”

“他应该放进外套和衬衫之间。”

“他还要工作一整天。”

“好吧，裤腿里。”

“但这只是冲动行事，那天将要结束的时候，勇气消退了，他相信自己已经败露，于是躲进洗手间，把画撕碎，冲进了厕所。”

卡尔没有说话，他们用了些时间一起想象着那些碎片被浸湿，流入纽约的下水道，和腐朽的落叶，呕吐物和快餐店的垃圾共同成为城市的遗产。

“他带着画工作了一整天。”卡尔的声音模糊不清，皮特以为自己刚刚没有讲明白，“对，然后……”

“想想他是怎样度过那一天的，皮肤和画纸摩擦，随时可能有人翻看那本画册，每一秒，每一个响动都是折磨。”卡尔转过头去，只留给皮特一头乱发，“我不知道他是怎么坚持下来的。”

皮特怕自己说出错误的话，小心翼翼找着词句，这比写诗要艰难，在卡尔面前，他总是找不到合适的句子。

“在苦涩的悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰，是它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此低贱。”*

最后他找来了威廉·布莱克的诗。

“但他的爱还是被恐惧击溃了。”

“你不愿意再为爱偷窃了吗，卡尔，从今往后你要为面包偷窃吗？”皮特凑上去，轻吻对方冰凉的肩胛，就像在伦敦卡尔感到沮丧时一样，挤在一张小小的床垫上，彼此安慰，然后彼此争吵，这是他们位于东区的切尔西旅馆。

被击溃，但是不会停止，爱是这样，恐惧也是这样，所有的事情都是如此。这件事会有尽头吗，他们每个人每天扪心自问两次，至今尚未寻找到答案。

“帕蒂怎么说。”卡尔问。

“至少他们再也得不到它了。”

“他们是谁？”

“除了我们以外的所有人。”

*

午后时分，卡尔穿上外套，说要出去走走，皮特和他一起。他们踩着排水管从后院翻出去，太阳已经消匿，看上去今年都不再准备现身。屋后地势陡然下落，卡尔走在前面，自如地扶着纤细的林木，一路向下。四下晦暗，灰白色的薄霜铺满地面，不时刮过一阵风，他和卡尔需要停下来，把脸扭过去，避开夹在风中的雨点。

树叶在风中翻卷，发出海浪一样的声音。皮特加快了脚步，他担心潮水真的涌来，撞碎在他的后脚跟上。

“我家门前是路的最后一段，除非走这条路下到树林里来。听说以前有人会在这里训练猎犬，不过我没有在这里遇见过任何人。”卡尔说，随后突然停了下来。

皮特跟着抬起头，他第一次认真观察四周，不远方有一块圆形空地，隐约有天光漏下来，他猜测是他们的目的地，然而里面正站着一位身穿大衣的绅士。

“啊哦。”皮特笑出来，“你猜他的猎犬在哪里。”

卡尔摸了摸自己的鼻子，在尴尬时他会这样做。皮特敦促他向前走，他甚至抬起脚踹了下树干，在整座树林里震起回响，也成功吸引了陌生人的注意力。

“午安。”对方向他们点头示意，“我也有一顶这样的帽子。”他指着皮特头顶深红色的礼帽。皮特像模像样地抬了一下帽檐，冲着卡尔眨了眨眼。他们握手，卡尔替两人自我介绍。

“啊，我还没有名字，我刚刚来到这里。”陌生人解释到。皮特猜他说的是还没来得及在邮局登记姓名什么的，他还注意到那个人穿着古旧的服装，住着一只手杖，像海德公园里那些历史还原爱好者一样。

“来这里的路很不好走。”卡尔委婉地指出，他在担心什么，这位看上去40多岁的中年人难道会趁着夜色住着拐爬上陡坡，翻进他家把钱财洗劫一空吗，皮特无聊地踢起了落叶。

“有人告诉我这里的景色适合画画。”为了印证，对方不知从哪里掏出一幅小画递过来。卡尔狐疑地盯着那只手，伤痕斑斑，肌肉消瘦如同一位老人。皮特替他将画接了过来，还没来得及说些什么，陌生人便向他们告别。他们站在那块小小的空地上，看着对方的身影逐渐融入林中。

“Carlos”皮特低头看着手里的画，尽管他的声音微弱到要被风吹走，卡尔还是听见了。他靠着皮特，替他说出疑惑。“这不是他刚刚画的，这是铜蚀版画。”

“你觉得我们遇到了谁。”皮特把那副画收起来，口袋的深度不够，他只好把画夹在衬衫和大衣之间。

“不知道。”卡尔坦然承认，“我们也该回去了，来时走了很长的路，所以，还有很长的路要走。”

他们转身，天色彻底暗下来，皮特不记得他们出来了这么久。四下寂静无声，黑暗在他们的脚下，另一种眩晕的黑暗在他们的身体里升起，两种黑暗向彼此蔓延，如同另一种潮汐，包裹住他们，将他们推向同一片温暖的海。他甚至看不清道路，卡尔停下来，伸出一只手等他。他们的身后，空地像在林中划出的一块伤口，小屋在前方，矗立在山崖顶端，与四周隐于一色，一点微弱的灯光从屋中流出，如同头顶一颗伸手可及的明星。

END

**Author's Note:**

> * I curse my starsin bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me so low. 选自威廉·布莱克诗集《诗意的素描》，题目亦出于此。  
> *文中存在与威廉·布莱克相关典故，作者懒得一一标注。Patti Smith部分内容有引用个人传记。


End file.
